monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Clawdeen Wolf/Lalki
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista lalek Clawdeen Wolf. Lalki Basic clawdeenie.PNG|Lalka Clawdeen Wolf2.jpg|Oficjalny Art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5947 Clawdeen ubrana jest w fioletowe buty na czarnym koturnie, fioletową spódniczkę z czarnym paskiem z ćwiekami, różowy top w paski tygrysa i czarną bluzę z fioletowym futrem i złotym paskiem. W skład biżuterii wchodzi złoty naszyjnik z fioletowym oczkiem i złote kolczyki w uszach. Dziewczyna ma również czarną obrożę ze złotymi ćwiekami. Dawn of the Dance 05.jpg|Lalka Deenie DOTD.jpg|Oficjalny Art * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: sierpień 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T6067, - * Numer modelu: T6069, V7967 Clawdeen w tej serii ma zielone,neonowe krótkie włosy. Ubrana jest w fioletową, błyszczącą sukienkę z dużym kołnierzem, zaakcentowaną motywem złotych suwaków. Wilczyca ma czarno-zielony pasek. Jej rajstopy są toksycznie zielone, a buty złote. Jej makijaż stanowią żółty i fioletowy cień do powiek oraz fioletowa szminka. Clawdeen ma także czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej biżuteria to złote kolczyki przy uszach, czarna, błyszcząca, skórzana obroża oraz zielony pasek. Gloom Beach Clawdeen_GB_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: listopad 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7987, - * Numer modelu: T7992, W2823 Clawdeen ma rozpuszczone włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami i cztery kolorowe kolczyki w uszach - różowy i fioletowy (oba kwadratowe) w jednym uchu oraz dwa trójkątne (zielony i niebieski) w drugim. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy na jedno ramię zrobiony z tęczowego materiału pokrytego "panterką". Na biodrach ma fioletowy pasek. Clawdeen na swój strój kąpielowy założyła krótką plażową bluzkę w paski o kolorach różu i czerni. Jej buty to różowe koturny ze złotym łańcuchem przy palcach. Do zestawu dołączone są okulary oraz frisbee. Scream Uniform Clawdeen_SU_doll.jpg|Akcesoria Clawdeen_SU_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7982 W skład akcesorium Clawdeen wchodzi czarna koszulka na ramiączkach z logiem Monster High na piersi. Jest ona obszyta różową wstążką przy dekolcie. W pudełku znajdują się również czarne szorty z dwiema cyframi 'zero' na prawej nogawce. Ich ściągacz jest przyozdobiony białą tasiemką z fioletową kokardą. Na nogawkach spodni widnieją białe i różowe paski w kształcie błyskawicy. Buty dziewczyny to białe trampki na różowej podeszwie, różowymi sznurówkami i fioletowymi podkolanówkami. W skład pudełka wchodzi również różowo-czarna piłka do gry w piłkę nożną z logiem Monster High, różowa opaska na głowę różowe i białe kolczyki oraz czarna frotka ozdobiona fioletowym zygzakiem. School's Out 09.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_Wolf_SO.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7990 Clawdeen jest ubrana w fioletową tuniczkę w paski, zaakcentowaną żółtymi wykończeniami. Ma fioletowe getry, szyte złotą nitką. Kozaki sięgają jej łydki i są pełne zamków błyskawicznych. Ich złoty i połyskujący obcas jest zaokrąglony. Przypomina on wilczy pazur. Talia wilkołaczycy przepasana jest turkusowym, szerokim pasem ze złotymi wypustkami. Jej biżuteria to pierścionek na trzy palce z ćwiekami i pazurami oraz kolczyki, które po prawej stronie mają przyczepiony łańcuszek. Włosy Clawdeen są upięte w wysoki kucyk. Dead Tired Clawdeen_DT_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: W2577 Clawdeen ubrana jest w biało-fioletową bluzkę z podartym napisem Monster high i zadrapaniami u dołu. Jej włosy ozdobione są fioletowymi pasemkami. Spodnie i kapcie z wilczymi uszami dziewczyny są koloru fioletowego. Jej opaska na oczy jest w purpurowe paski. Do lalki dołączona jest poduszka w kształcie czaszki, mała trumnolodówka z napojem energetycznym i lampka. School Clubs Clawdeen_SC_akc.jpg Clawdeen_SC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: W2552 W skład akcesoriów dla Clawdeen wchodzi złota marynarka z czarnymi śladami pazurów. Jest ona ozdobione fioletowymi pasami na środku. Kołnierz i podciągnięte rękawy ubrania są czarne. Sukienka dla dziewczyny jest czarna. Przepasana jest złotymi pasami przypominającymi ćwieki. W pudełku można również znaleźć czarne buty na obcasie, fioletową walizkę, złoty naszyjnik oraz fioletową książeczkę ze złotą ramką i rysunkiem wilkołaka. Sweet 1600 Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9191 clawdeen-wolf1.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_S1600_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9191 Clawdeen jest ubrana w elegancką, białą koszulę z muszką oraz w krótką, czarną marynarkę. Ozdobione wzorem z "panterki" fioletowe spodnie dziewczyny sięgają jej łydki. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czarnym paskiem z klamerką w kształcie księżyca. Buty lalki są czarne, ze złotą podeszwą i ciekawym obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Na dłoniach ma liliowe rękawiczki. Włosy wilczycy są długie i gęste. Ma w nich fioletowe pasemka. Grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Do pudełka dołączona jest kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, fioletowy klucz oraz drugie ubranko. Jest to sukienka podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza jest czarna, z bufiastymi rękawkami i koronką przy kołnierzu. Druga zaś jest prosta, ozdobiona fioletowymi i czarnymi paskami. Campus Stroll Clawdeen_CS_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_CS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Campus Stroll' * Wydanie: marzec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X5227 W tej serii Clawdeen ma krótkie, sięgające ramion, pokręcone włosy. Są one fioletowe, jednak przy głowie widnieją zielone i czarne pasemka. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę z kołnierzem. Pierwsza sięga do piersi lalki, jest zielona w fioletową panterkę. Druga zaś jest czarna, ozdobiona dwoma pasami złotych ćwieków na środku. Na prawej łydce Clawdeen znajduje się fioletowo-zielona skarpeta. Buty dziewczyny to złote szpilki. Lalka jest sprzedawana wyłącznie w 2-pack'ach z Howleen. Maul Session Clawdeen_MS_akc.jpg Clawdeen_MS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: X3663 W skład akcesoriów dla Clawdeen wchodzi kanarkowa kurteczka z fioletowym futerkiem pełniącym funkcję kołnierza, czarna bluzka w fioletowe paski, czarne spodnie z czarnym ściągaczem, ozdobione granatowymi i zielonymi ciapkami oraz złote buty na koturnie. W pudełku znajdują się również fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne w złotych oprawkach. Coffin Bean Clawdeen_MS_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: maj 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X3721 W tej serii Clawdeen ma proste włosy z grzywką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w tunikę w ukośne fioletowo-różowe paski. Ozdobiona jest ona złotym kołnierzem i czarnym pasem pod guzikami. Na szyi lalki widnieje złoty naszyjnik. Jej talia zaś przepasana jest trzema pasami z ćwiekami, również złotymi. Buty lalki to granatowe adidasy z żółtymi sznurówkami. Na prawym nadgarstku Clawdeen widnieje złota bransoletka. Dead Tired Clawdeen_DT_doll2.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_DT2_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4514 * Oznaczenie modelu: X4516 W tej odsłonie Clawdeen ma proste włosy z grzywką. Widnieje na nich fioletowa opaska na oczy w czarną panterkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach z żółtymi obszyciami. Ozdobiona jest ona żółtym śladem psiej łapy na mostku. Szorty lalki są koloru fioletowego. Mają one czarne obszycia i "panterkę" - również czarną. Kapcie Clawdeen są podobne do tych z poprzedniej wersji - są jednak żółte. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa puderniczka. Ghouls Rule Clawdeen_GR_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen GR art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3715 Clawdeen w tej odsłonie ma fioletowe, pokręcone włosy. Kostium dziewczyny pokryty jest małymi srebrno-fioletowymi kwadracikami. Nogawki stroju pokryte są czarnym, grubym futrem. Talia lalki przepasana jest złotym pakiem. Na jej nadgarstku założona jest złota bransoletka, a na dłoniach – zielone rękawiczki. Buty Clawdeen wyposażone są w złote koturny. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są zielonymi kolczykami. W pudełku znajduje się również czarna maska wykonana z piór na złotej rączce, zielony kociołek, fioletowa szczotka oraz czarna szafka z zielonym płynem w środku. Skull Shores Clawdeen SS doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen SS art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Oznaczenie modelu: X4489 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen przemalowane są na fioletowo. Grzywka dziewczyny przerzucona jest na prawą stronę. Zdobi ją zielone pasemko. Lalka ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Jest on w zielono-czarne przekątne paski. Wiąże się go na szyi dziewczyny dzięki brązowemu rzemykowi. Oprócz niego, Clawdeen ubrana jest również w zwiewną tunikę. Ma ona kolor zielony i wzór "zebrę". Ozdobiona jest ona fioletowymi kwiatami. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe sandałki na koturnie. W uszach lalki widnieją fioletowe i zielone kolczyki – po jednym w każdym z nich. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w 5-paku z Cleo, kolorową Frankie, Draculaurą i Ghoulią. Scarily Ever After ST3.PNG|Lalka Clawdeen SEA art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scarily Ever After' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4483 * Numer modelu: X4485 Clawdeen w tej serii gra Czerwonego Kapturka (Little Dead Riding Wolf). Włosy dziewczyny ozdobione są czerwonymi pasemkami. Lalka ubrana jest w czerwoną sukienkę z gorsetem przepasanym czarnymi nićmi. Cała sukienka ozdobiona jest fioletowymi wstążkami. Talia Clawdeen przepasana jest rubinową kokardką. Wokół szyi dziewczyny przepasana jest wstążka, do której duża, szkarłatna kokarda i czerwona peleryna sięgająca łydek lalki. Jej spód ozdobiony jest czarną "panterką". Kozaki dziewczyny są koloru fioletowego. Mają one wywiniętą podszewkę - również fioletową. Do pudełka dołączony jest fioletowy koszyczek piknikowy oraz książeczka z historią Little Dead Riding Wolf. Killer Style II Clawdeen_KSII_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_KS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Killer Style II' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4481 * Numer modelu: X5107 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen ozdobione są zielonymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zieloną kurteczkę z fioletowym futerkiem zastępującym kołnierz oraz czarną sukienkę w delikatne, fioletowe paski oraz zielone grochy. Buty lalki są koloru złotego. Wyposażone są w koturny. Do pudełka dołączona jest żółta torebka na sznurku. Scaris: City of Frights Clawdeen_Treavel.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_SCOF_art2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia:' 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0379 We włosy Clawdeen wplecione są fioletowe pasemka. W uchu dziewczyny widnieje kolczyk w kształcie wieży Eiffla. Wilkołaczyca ubrana jest w fioletową bluzkę wiązaną na szyi z czarnymi ozdobnikami oraz fioletowo-czarną spódniczkę w złote centki z czarnymi falbankami u dołu. Przepasana ona jest trzema złotymi paskami.Na pasku zawieszonym najniżej wisi kilka zawieszek w kształcie księżyca.Buty dziewczyny również są złote. Na nadgarstkach lalki widnieje kilka bransolet - także złotych. Do pudełka dołączona jest złota kopertówka, fioletowa walizka ze złotymi wykończeniami oraz dziennik podróży. Ghoul's Alive! Clawdeen_GA!_dol;2.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen GA art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0421 * Numer modelu: Y0422 Clawdeen ubrana jest w ubrania podobne do podstawowych. Są one jednak trochę zmodyfikowane. Bluzka dziewczyny jest koloru złotego. Ma ona dekolt ze ściągaczem. Ponad to, ozdobiona jest czarnymi odciskami pazurów. Na niej widnieje czarny bezrękawnik z fioletowym wykończeniem i futrem wokół szyi, również fioletowym. Sukienka lalki ma kolor purpurowy. Ma ona obszycie z czarnej siateczki. Oprócz tego,jest wykonana z mieniącego się materiału. Pasek Clawdeen, jej buty, naszyjnik i fryzura nie uległy zmianie. Wilkołaczka w tej serii potrafi zamykać oczy, przechylać głowę i wyć. Skultimate Roller Maze Clawdeen_SRM_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen SRM art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3671 * Numer modelu: Y8350 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są koloru liliowego. Uwiązane są w koński ogon. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje kanarkowy kask z czubem. Lalka ubrana jest w zieloną sukienkę z czarną "panterką". Ozdobione jest ona czarnymi elementami. Lewy rękaw sukienki to zielona siateczka. Na kolanach Clawdeen widnieją ochraniacze w tym samym kolorze co kask. Rolki dziewczyny są liliowe. Mają one szare i kanarkowe kółeczka. Power Ghouls Clawdeen_Wolf_PG_doll.jpg|Lalka clawdeen pg.png|oficjalny art * Linia: 'Power Ghouls' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7298 * Numer modelu: Y7299 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są ciemnobrązowe i polokowane. Gdzieniegdzie, znajdują się w nich zielone pasemka. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie koła z ćwiekami i gwiazdą. Głowę lalki zdobi fioletowa opaska. Również na niej widnieją ćwieki. Clawdeen ubrana jest we fioletowy kostium bez ramiączek. Ma on wysoki, turkusowy kołnierz oraz złotą czaszkę – wilkołaka na piersi. Ubranko przepasane jest złotym paskiem, ze szlufkami w kształcie faz księżyca. Druga część kombinezonu - spodenki, są czarne, widnieją na nich fioletowe i zielone kwadraty. Dolna część kostiumu jest obszyta fioletową nicią. Na prawej ręce oraz na nadgarstku tej samej ręki, znajdują się fioletowe bransolety z ćwiekami. Buty Clawdeen to kozaki. Są one złote, mają wyryte poziome paski. Ozdobione są fioletowym obszyciem u szczytu buta. Obcas i podeszwa buta maję ten sam kolor. Do lalki dołączona jest złota tarcza, z fioletowymi fazami księżyca, wizerunkiem wyjącego wilka na środku i wizerunkiem wilkołaka, szczotka i komiks z przygodami Clawdeen. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Clawdeen_HTC_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_13WHTC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia:' '13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7702 * Numer modelu: Y7705 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są lekko pokręcone, ozdobione złotymi nićmi i fioletowymi pasemkami. Jeden kosmyk, upleciony jest w warkocz, a ponadto pomalowany na fioletowo. Na głowie lalki znajduje się złota opaska, z której wystaje kilka sznurków tego samego koloru. Clawdeen ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę, która utrzymuje się na złotym sznurku obwiązanym wokół szyi i białej siateczce. Ubranko ozdobione jest złotymi księżycami i gwiazdkami. Całość, przepasana jest złotym pasem z wielką klamrą, z którego wystaje kolejna warstwa sukienki. Z wierzchu jest ona purpurowa, ozdobiona fioletowymi łatkami i złotymi ciapkami, a pod spodem - liliowa, w czarne plastry miodu. Buty Clawdeen to czarne sandałki na koturnie z fioletowymi, przeźroczystymi rzemykami. Na obu rękach dziewczyny znajdują się długie, złote bransolety. Do pudełka dołączona jest fioletowa lampa dżina. Music Festival Clawdeen_MF_doll.png|Lalka Clawdeen_MF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Music Festival' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7692 * Numer modelu: Y7693 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen sięgają bioder. Są one podzielone na dwie części. Ich pierwsza połowa jest prosta, a druga mocno pokręcona. Prawe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest długim, złotym, bogato zdobionym kolczykiem. Na szyi lalki znajduje się biały identyfikator na sznurku tego samego koloru. Clawdeen ubrana jest w fioletowy kombinezon bez rękawów, z czarnym kołnierzem oraz zakończeniami tego samego koloru. Ubranko przepasane jest czarnym paskiem stworzonym z łańcuchów, a ponadto ozdobione złotymi gwiazdkami i głowami wilkołaków. Na lewej dłoni lalki widnieje czarna rękawiczka bez palców, a na jej prawym nadgarstku – czarna bransoletka z żółtym paskiem na środku. Buty dziewczyny to żółte kozaki, sięgające jej łydek. Buty mają czarny obcas i wydrążone dwie poziome dziury przy stopie. I Heart Fashion 2 Clawdeenihf123.png|Lalka Clawdeen_IHF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR84 * Numer modelu: BBR85 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pokręcone. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kanarkową bluzkę na ramiączkach z czarnymi paskami na jej dole. Na niej, widnieje czarny bezrękawnik z fioletowymi ściągaczami przy kołnierzu i przy dolnej części ubranka. Na dłoniach lalki znajdują się liliowe rękawiczki bez palców. Clawdeen ubrana jest również w fioletowe rybaczki z czarnym paskiem oraz złote kozaki z czarną podeszwą. Do lalki dołączona jest kanarkowa torebka z dwoma czarnymi okręgami, czym samym przypomina radio, czarne szpilki z wygiętym obcasem, fioletowa tunika z żółtymi ściągaczami, malinowe adidasy na obcasie, czarne szorty w żółtą "panterkę", fioletowa sukienka wiązana za szyi z czarnymi falbankami i ozdobiona wzorem ze złotych łańcuchów, trzy bransoletki oraz szczotka. Ghoul's Night Out Clawdeengno2392.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_GNO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBR96 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pokręcone i ozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się złota opaska. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę ozdobioną poziomymi złotymi paskami. Jej rękawy sięgają nadgarstków. Są one fioletowe i ozdobione złotą tasiemką na końcu. Koturny Clawdeen są koloru fioletowego. Mają one wywiniętą podszewkę – również fioletową. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torebka oraz fioletowy iCoffin. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Rochelle, Venus i Ghoulią. Black Carpet Clawdeen_BC_doll.png|Lalka Clawdeen_BC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Black Carpet' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF22 * Numer modelu: BDF26 W tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Są one w całości fioletowe. Jedynie kok na czubku głowy Clawdeen jest brązowy. Co więcej, z jej prawej strony głowy wyrasta swobodny, lokowany kosmyk. Uszy lalki przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie pajęczyny. Clawdeen ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z fioletowymi rękawami wykonanymi z siateczki. Dodatkowo, dół ubranka również wykonany jest z tego materiału. Szyja dziewczyny ozdobiona jest złotą, pnącą się ku obojczykom lalki kolią. W pasie, lalka przepasana jest złotym paskiem, przypominającym łańcuchy. Buty Clawdeen są złote, na wysokim obcasie, wiązane na kostce. Nie zakrywają one palców. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa torebka w kształcie półksiężyca. New Scaremester Clawdeen_NS_doll.png|Lalka Clawdeen_NS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Scaremester' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: BDD78 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są ścięte do ramion dziewczyny. Mają one brązowy kolor, jednak po lewej stronie widnieją w nich fioletowe pasemka, natomiast po prawej - zielone. Jej uszy przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zieloną tunikę na ramiączkach, ozdobioną ciemnozielonymi ciapkami. Na niej znajduje się czarna kurtka ze złotym zamkiem błyskawicznym. Całość, przepasana jest złotym paskiem, który przypomina suwak. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieje złota bransoletka z ćwiekami. Clawdeen ubrana jest również w fioletową sukienką ozdobioną czarną siateczką oraz czarne buty na fioletowym obcasie, które sięgają do łydek dziewczyny. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka ze złotymi uchwytami oraz fioletowy tablet. Ghoul Sports Clawdeen_GS_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_GS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Sports' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR11 * Numer modelu: BJR12 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są upięte w koński ogon oraz lekko pokręcone. Na jej głowie znajduje się granatowa czapka z daszkiem, na której widnieje logo Monster High. Jest ona również ozdobiona kolcami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy strój do gry. Jest on w liliowo-białe pionowe paski. Jego górę stanowi bluza z rękawami z czarnej siateczki, ozdobiona wzorem przedstawiającym różowy suwak. Spodnie Clawdeen sięgają jej łydek. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, na wysokim obcasie. Znajduję się na nich białe skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona rękawica, biała piłka, kij w kształcie kości, fioletowy pokrowiec oraz pamiętnik. Freaky Fusion Clawvenus_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawvenus_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR36 * Numer modelu: BJR40 W tej serii włosy Clawvenus zaczesane są w irokeza. Jego koniec opada swobodnie z tyłu głowy. Lewe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest dwoma złotymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowo-czarną sukienkę. Fioletowa część ozdobiona jest czarnymi plamkami, a czarna - zielonymi kwiatami. Całość przepasana jest dużym, złotym pasem. Clawvenus ubrana jest również w kamizelkę z zielonym, fioletowym i bordowym futerkiem. Na obu rękach lalki widnieją również długie, złote bransolety. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, z odkrytymi palcami na koturnie. Wiązane są one różowym paskiem z ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona torebka oraz pamiętnik. W tej serii Clawdeen została połączona z Venus McFlytrap jako Clawvenus. Save Frankie Clawdeen SF doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Save Frankie' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX38 * Numer modelu: CBX39 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen związane są w koński ogon. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta, a ponadto - ozdobiona fioletowymi pasemkami. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieje żółta opaska w kształcie błyskawicy, natomiast jej uszy przebite są długimi złotymi kolczykami. Na twarzy Clawdeen została namalowana złota błyskawica, która znajduje się pod lewym okiem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną tunikę bez rękawów. Widnieje na niej żółty nadruk przedstawiający Frankie i napis "Save Frankie". Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieją dwie złote bransoletki, a na prawym - złota, fioletowa oraz czarna rękawiczka bez palców. Spodnie lalki to fioletowe rybaczki, na których widnieje czarno-złoty nadruk przedstawiający śrubki. Buty dziewczyny są złote, wykończone futerkiem i na fioletowym koturnie. Do lalki dołączony został fioletowy banner z podobizną Frankie oraz ulotka, również z podobizną dziewczyny. Make a Splash Clawdeen_MaS_doll.png|Lalka Clawdeen_MaS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX53 * Numer modelu: CBX54 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pofalowane oraz ozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje zielona opaska z ćwiekami, a jej uszy przebite są okrągłymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Składa się on z bluzki na ramiączkach z odkrytym brzuchem oraz szortów. Obie części są fioletowe oraz wykończone zieloną falbanką w purpurową panterkę. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją fioletowe, kolczaste bransoletki. Buty Clawdeen również są fioletowe, z zaokrąglonym obcasem. Do lalki dołączona jest purpurowa torba plażowa, ozdobiona czarną panterką oraz ręcznik z tym samym wzorem, który widnieje na kostiumie dziewczyny. Pack of Trouble Clawdeen PoT doll.png|Lalka Clawdeen_POT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Pack of Trouble' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX41 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pokręcone i ozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami. Są one związane w koński ogon, którego końce sięgają do bioder lalki. Lewe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest złotym, okrągłym kolczykiem. Clawdeen ubrana jest w błękitną bluzkę z białym kołnierzykiem, ozdobioną czarnymi, poziomymi paskami. Na nią został założony czarny, futrzany bezrękawnik. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie fioletową spódnicę w czarne cętki. Przyszyta została do niej fioletowa, ozdobna siateczka. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieje złota bransoleta z ćwiekami. Buty Clawdeen są złote, na koturnie, wiązane rzemykami. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Howleen Wolf, Clawdem Wolf oraz Clawdią Wolf. Freaky Field Trip Clawdeen_FFT_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_FFT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Field Trip' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CFC74 * Numer modelu: CFC76 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen sięgają do jej łopatek. Są one również pofalowane, a z przedziałka na środku głowy wybiega pojedyncze, fioletowe pasemko. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę, sięgającą do połowy uda. Utrzymuje się ona na zielonym ramiączku, zaczynającym się aż na dole ubrania. Kształtem przypomina ono łuski dinozaura. Również sukienka lalki utrzymana jest w podobnym motywie. Znajdują się na niej pomarańczowe, fioletowe i zielone wzory przedstawiające ryby, kości, ślady łap dinozaurów oraz amonity. Na prawej ręce Clawdeen znajduje się długa, złota bransoletka, przypominająca kości. Buty dziewczyny są fioletowe, sięgające do kostki. Ich obcas jest w kształcie ogona. Do lalki została dołączona zielona teczka oraz biała czaszka dinozaura. Haunted Clawdeen_Haunted_doll.jpg|Lalka Haunted Clawdeen Wolf.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Haunted' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CDC29 * Numer modelu: CDC25 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen w całości przefarbowane są na fioletowy kolor. Jej grzywka jest prosta i lekko podwinięta, natomiast część włosów związano w kucyk. Ich końce także zostały zakręcone. Na twarzy dziewczyny został namalowany jasnofioletowy wzór, sięgający od brwi do nosa. Ubrana jest ona w ciemnoróżową sukienkę, ozdobioną wzorem przedstawiającym fioletowe pajęczyny oraz półksiężyce. Całość utrzymuje się na dwóch ramiączkach, z czego jedno wykonane jest z siateczki. Ten sam materiał został użyty do wykonania postrzępionych falbanek, doszytych do końca ubranka. Całość przepasana jest długim, złotym pasem, wykonanym z łańcuchów oraz wisiorków w kształcie półksiężyców. Obiega on szyję Clawdeen, jej ręce oraz biodra. Na jej prawym nadgarstku znajduje się półprzeźroczysta, błękitna bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są wykonane z tego samego materiału, co pas. Sięgają one do połowy łydki, a ich obcas jest w kształcie półksiężyca. Original Ghouls Clawdeen OG doll.JPG|Lalka Clawdeen OG art.JPG|Oficjalny Art * Linia: 'Original Ghouls' * Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: * Numer modelu: Włosy Clawdeen są brązowe, falowane, z karmelowymi pasemkami i sięgają talii. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletowe buty na koturnie, fioletową spódniczkę z czarnym paskiem ze złotymi ćwiekami, łososiowy top w czarne tygrysie paski i czarną bluzę z lawendowym futrem. W skład biżuterii wchodzi złoty naszyjnik, czarna obroża i złote kolczyki w uszach. Boo York, Boo York: Frightseers Clawdeen_BYBY_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_BY_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York: Frightseers' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHW60 * Numer modelu: CHW54 W tej serii grzywka Clawdeen znajduje się po obu stronach głowy dziewczyny. Część jej włosów została z kolei spięta z tyłu głowy, podczas gdy reszta jest lekko pofalowana i swobodnie opada. Całość ozdobiona jest fioletowymi pasemkami. Na głowie lalki widnieją pomarańczowe okulary w oprawkach z kryształami. Clawdeen ubrana jest w białą bluzkę z rękawami sięgającymi łokci. Widnieją na niej czarne zygzaki oraz żółte i fioletowe plamki. Na niej widnieje purpurowy, połyskujący, postrzępiony bezrękawnik. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także żółte szorty. Jej buty to złote botki z futerkiem, zapinane na łańcuszki, utrzymujące się na koturnie z kryształu. Do lalki dołączono sześciokątną torebkę z kryształu, utrzymującą się na łańcuchu. Frightfully Tall Ghouls Clawdeen Wolf FTG doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen Wolf FTG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Frightfully Tall Ghouls' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: DHC44 * Numer modelu: DHC41 Lalka jest w swoim podstawowym wydaniu, lecz ma 43 cm wzrostu. Fangin' At The Maul Clawdeen_FATM_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Fangin' At The Maul' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CKD02 * Numer modelu: CKD02 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są proste i sięgają jej ramion. Prawa część jest fioletowa, a lewa - zielona. Grzywka opada na całą powierzchnię czoła. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną, wąska sukienkę bez rękawków.Przez środek biegnie pas materiału w fioletowe, zielone i niebieskie kleksy. Na biodrach ma założony niebieski, trzykrotnie skręcony pasek. Buty to fioletowe kozaki na obcasie. Sięgają jej łydek. Lalka sprzedawana w pięciopaku z Draculaurą, Niewidzialnym Billym, Spectrą Vondergeist oraz Gigi Grant. Scare & Make-up Clawdeen S&M doll.png|Lalka Viperine Clawdeen S&M art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scare & Make-up' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CKD05 * Numer modelu: CKD05 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są proste, fioletowe z zielonymi pasemkami i związane w kitkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w turkusową tunikę bez rękawków z wzorami żółtego centymetru krawieckiego i czarne cętki. Do tuniki doszyta jest krótka, czarna spódniczka w purpurowe, fioletowe i turkusowe ślady pazurów. Na nogach ma niebieskie, ćwiekowane szpilki ze skrzyżowanymi zapięciami na przodzie. Do lalki dołączono niebieską suszarkę do włosów. Lalka sprzedawana w dwupaku z Viperine Gorgon. Freak du Chic Clawdeen_FdC_doll.png|Lalka Clawdeen_FdC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freak du Chic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CKD74 * Numer modelu: CKD75 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen sięgają jej do bioder. Są one lawendowe z czarnymi pasemkami. Co więcej skóra lalki jest szara. Na głowie nosi czarną opaskę z czarnym cylindrem i białym kwiatem. Ubrana jest w białą koszulę, czarny gorset z długim, wzorzystym trenem, szarą falbanką, białym sznurowaniem i szarymi zawijasami oraz spodnie w czarno białe paski. Na ramionach ma lawendową kamizelkę z futra. Posiada długie, czarne rękawiczki sięgające do łokci. Jej buty są czarne i sięgają jej do kolan. Do lalki dołączona jest lawendowa obręcz z płomieniami w tym samym kolorze, kot Cresent z jasnofioletową lwią grzywą oraz plakat. Clawdeen występuje jako treserka. Boo York, Boo York: Out-of-Tombers Clawdeen_BYBY_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_BY_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York: Out-of-Tombers' * Wydanie: sierpień 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Lalka wydana w trójpacku z Draculaurą i Catty Noir. Wydana wcześniej jako pojedyncza lalka serii 'Boo York, Boo York: Frightseers'. Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish Clawdeen GSR doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen GSR art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish' * Wydanie: grudzień 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii Clawdeen ma bladoniebieską skórę. Jej włosy są związane w kucyk. Co więcej widnieją w nich fioletowe i niebieskie pasemka. Grzywka jest zaczesana na bok czoła. W uchu widnieje brązowy kolczyk. Na jej rękach widoczne są poszarpane płetwy. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską koszulkę na jedno ramię w fioletowe i błękitne wzory. Dół koszulki jest rozszerzony i wycięty w trójkąt. Wokół tułowia i ramion jest opleciona zielonymi łańcuchami. Zamiast nóg dziewczyna posiada długi, niebieski ogon z błękitnym wzorem oraz płetwami bocznymi. Zakończony jest zieloną, poszarpaną płetwą ogonową. W tej serii Clawdeen zostaje zamieniona w syrenią wersję zębacza pasiastego, znanego również pod nazwą "wolffish". Fierce Rockers Clawdeen FR doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Fierce Rockers' * Wydanie: styczeń 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są polokowane, ciemnoniebieskie z różowymi pasemkami i sięgają do talii. Jej makijaż jest złoty. Na lewym oku ma namalowany półksiężyc. Lewe ucho przebite jest czarnym kolczykiem. Na szyi ma złoty naszyjnik. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę z futrem tego samego koloru oraz seledynowo-czarno-fioletowe spodnie we wzory imitujące różne typy skór i futer. Na prawej ręce nosi długą, czarną bransoletkę z ćwiekami. Buty lalki są różowe i na obcasie. Do lalki dołączono złotą gitarę w kształcie dwóch półksiężyców. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w trójpaku z Jinafire Long i Venus McFlytrap. Shriek Wrecked Clawdeen SW doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen SW art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Shriek Wrecked' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DTV82 * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są związane w koński ogon i sięgają talii. Na grzywce ma fioletowe pasemka. Na głowie nosi czarny piracki kapelusz z wilczą łapą i skrzyżowanymi piszczelami utrzymujący się na różowej opasce w kształcie chusty. Na szyi ma złoty łańcuch z wisiorkami przedstawiającymi półksiężyce i kompasy. Lalka ubrana jest w biało-czarno-fioletową koszulkę z rękawami do łokci w poszarpane poziome pasy oraz czarne spodnie sięgające kolan. Wokół talii ma zapięty różowy pas ze złota wilczą łapą i piszczelami. Torebka jest tego samego koloru co pasek. Widnieją na niej wzory w kształcie łap, lin, łańcuchów, piszczeli, półksiężyców i kompasów. Buty lalki to fioletowe kozaki sięgające łydek ze złotymi kompasami, półksiężycami i kośćmi, na obcasie przypominającym lunetę. Welcome To Monster High Clawdeen WTMH doll.png|Lalka Clawdeen WTMH art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Welcome To Monster High' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są proste i sięgają talii. Widnieją w nich fioletowe pasemka. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową futrzaną kamizelkę oraz złoto-fioletową sukienkę bez rękawów we wzory tygrysich pasków, z krzyżującymi się na piersiach złotymi tasiemkami, ramiączkami z czarnej siateczki. U dołu doszyta jest fioletowa falbana w złote wzory przedstawiające fazy księżyca. Jej buty to fioletowe sandały z ćwiekami, na obcasie w kształcie półksiężyca. Do lalki dołączono żółtą maskę z rączką, przypominającą wilczy pysk. MH: First Day of School Clawdeen FDOS doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen MHFDOS art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'MH: First Day of School' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są proste i sięgają talii. Grzywka jest fioletowa, długa i zaczesana na bok. Na szyi ma złoty łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie półksiężyca. Lalka ubrana jest w czarne bolerko z rękawami z siateczki i fioletowym futrem przy kołnierzu, bladozieloną koszulkę bez rękawów w czarne wzory zamków błyskawicznych oraz fioletowe spodnie w czarno-niebieskie i różowe cętki. Jej buty to złote botki z paskami i na obcasie. Electrified Clawdeen E SCG doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen E art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Electrified' * Wydanie: wiosna 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DVH70 Włosy Clawdeen są pokarbowane, pofarbowane na różowo, czarno i czerwono, i sięgają bioder. Na głowie ma zieloną opaskę z ozdobą w kształcie półksiężyca z ćwiekami a we włosach pomarańczową spinkę z wizerunkiem Skullette z zielonym pasemkiem. W uszach widnieją żółte kolczyki o identycznym wyglądzie jak ozdoba na opasce. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na jedno ramię w kolorowy motyw zwierzęcych pasków. U góry ozdobiona jest żółtą falbaną ze sztucznego tworzywa a na dole wykończona różową siateczką. Po środku doszyto zielonkawy pasek, który ciągnie się przez całą długość sukni. Wokół talii ma zapięty pomarańczowy, czteroczęściowy pasek z ćwiekami. Jej buty są różowe, na koturnie, zapinane na kostce. Do lalki dołączono "zwierzaka" oraz parę ozdób do włosów. One Team, One Scream! Clawdeen 2-pack doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'One Team, One Scream!' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DXY10 Włosy Clawdeen są zaczesane do tyłu i związane w kitę do bioder. Na głowie ma czarno-różową kokardę z Skullette. Pod oczami ma namalowane czarne i różowe paski. Lalka ubrana jest w różową koszulkę z górą z siateczki i białym przodem z niebieskim zygzakiem i czarnym herbem szkoły oraz czarne spodnie dresowe na białej gumce i z różowymi paskami po bokach. Na nogach ma białe skarpety. Buty są fioletowe. Dołączono do niej czarno-różowy pompon cheerleaderki. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w dwupaku z Clawdem Wolf. Ghoul to Wolf Clawdeen Wolf GTW doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen Wolf GTW doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghoul to Wolf' * Wydanie: jesień 2017 * Numer asortymentu: FKP47 * Numer modelu: FKP47 Włosy Clawdeen są równo rozłożone po obu stronach głowy, proste, związane w dwie kitki i sięgają talii. Na szyi ma fioletową woalkę z futra, ze złotymi łańcuszkami i złotym półksiężycem po środku. Lalka ubrana jest w czarny top ze złotymi wzorami zamków błyskawicznych oraz różowymi cętkami oraz fioletową, rozkloszowaną spódnicę do kolan ze złotymi wzorami faz Księżyca. W pasie jest przewiązana czarnymi paskami ze złotymi ćwiekami i klamrą tego samego koloru przedstawiającą wyjącą głowę wilka. Buty są fioletowe, z futrem na kostkach i na koturnie. Lalka wyposażona jest w fioletowy ogonek, który po odchyleniu opuszcza złotą maskę z fioletowym zaczepem, z futrem i wilczymi uszami na twarz dziewczyny oraz podnosi do góry złoty tren z motywami faz Księżyca i fioletowym futrem. Ghostly Tea Party Clawdeen GTP doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghostly Tea Party' * Wydanie: wiosna 2018 * Numer asortymentu: FRG39 * Numer modelu: FRG40 Włosy Clawdeen mają lawendowe pasemka, są zaczesane w bardzo wysoką, lekko falowaną kitę i sięgają talii. Na głowie ma fioletowe okulary. Lalka ubrana jest w biały top z krótkimi rękawkami, wykończony czarną nitką, w jasnoróżowe ciapki i czarne wzory przedstawiające filiżanki, sztućce i ciastka oraz fioletową spódnicę w białe i czerwone ciapki, czarne cętki i kolorowe napisy, z czarnymi paskami materiału z siateczki tuż przy fioletowym pasie. Buty to fioletowe botki z ćwiekami. Dołączono do niej różowy imbryk i klosz, pod którym znajduje się zielona maź. Lalki niskobudżetowe |-|Budget Basic = Clawdeen budget doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Budget Basic' * Wydanie: listopad 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DNB78 Clawdeen ma falowane włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami. W uchu ma okrągły, złoty kolczyk. Lalka ubrana jest w różową sukienkę na jedno ramię z wzorami fioletowych pasków i złotych klamer. Wokół talii ma zapięty zielony pasek. Buty to zielone kozaki sięgają jej łydek. Mają wiele zamków błyskawicznych. Ich obcas jest zaokrąglony. |-|Sleepover Fun = Clawdeen DT budget doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Sleepover Fun' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DPC43 Clawdeen ma proste włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami sięgające bioder. Ubrana jest w koszulę nocną z doszytą u góry czarną, pofalowaną siateczką. Górna część koszuli jest zielona w zielone prążki. Dolna część jest czarna w fioletowe i zielone grochy. Obie są od siebie oddzielone fioletowym paskiem materiału. Opaska na oczy ma ten sam wzór co dolna część koszuli. Kapcie są fioletowe, ozdobione wilczymi uszami. |-|How Do You Boo = Clawdeen HDYB budget doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'How Do You Boo' * Wydanie: maj 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DTD90 * Numer modelu: DNW89 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są proste, sięgające talii. Grzywka jest zaczesana na boki z przewagą prawej strony. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową patchworkową sukienkę bez rękawków we wzory zamków błyskawicznych, kości, łap, półksiężyców i jej Skullette. Kawałek sukienki jest cały czarny. Na talii ma zapięty seledynowy pasek z ćwiekami. Bransoletka na ręce jest tego samego koloru. Buty lalki są różowe, na koturnie, zapinane na paski i z odsłoniętymi palcami. |-|Clawesome Pet Salon = Clawdeen CPS playset.jpg|Lalka z zestawem * Linia: 'Lalki niskobudżetowe/Zestawy' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Włosy Clawdeen są proste i sięgają pośladków. Od wewnątrz są pofarbowane na fioletowo. Na szyi ma złoty, podwójny łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie wilczej łapy. Lalka ubrana jest w seledynowo-fioletową sukienkę przed kolana, na ramiączkach, we fioletowe wzory łap z przodu. Jej buty to fioletowe, ćwiekowane z przodu szpilki. Dołączono do niej torebkę tego samego koloru o kształcie łapy, złotą smycz, czerwoną miskę z kością oraz fioletowo-wrzosowego wilka. W skład zestawu wchodzi fioletowe krzesło barowe na srebrnej nodze, zielony stolik na chabrowych nogach, srebrna wanienka z pianą, błękitna butelka, zielona obroża, różowa narzutka dla psa, niebieski kartonik, fioletowa szczotka do sierści oraz różowo-chabrowa półka na zwierzęce akcesoria połączona z czarnym blatem stabilizowanym przez pajęczynę tego samego koloru. |-|Ice Scream Ghouls = Clawdeen IS doll.JPG|Lalka Clawdeen ISG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ice Scream Ghouls' * Wydanie: lipiec 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DPW92 * Numer modelu: DPW92 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pofalowane i sięgają talii. Co więcej widnieją w nich fioletowe pasemka. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę. Górna część jest zielona w seledynowe wzory zacieków i sięga nieco poniżej linii biustu. Dolna część jest ołówkowa, fioletowa w nieco bledsze fale oraz w kolorowe lody na patykach. Buty są zielone ze spływającą podeszwą i obcasem w kształcie loda na patyku. Do lalki dołączono fioletową torebkę w kształcie półksiężyca oraz zielonego loda na patykach. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w czteropaku z Frankie Stein, Draculaurą i Cleo de Nile. |-|Emoji = Clawdeen EG doll.jpg|Lalka |Oficjalny art * Linia: 'DWR98' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DWR98 Włosy Clawdeen są lekko pofalowane i sięgają bioder. Widnieją w nich czerwone pasemka. Na głowie ma koralową czapeczkę z daszkiem ozdobioną stworkiem i kośćmi. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę z zieloną tasiemką na szyi oraz fioletową siateczką na dekolcie i wokół talii, w kolorowe wzory stworków wysyłających całusy, półksiężyców, cętek, łapek, kości i zamków. Jej buty to fioletowe trampki na koturnie. |-|Cheerleader = Clawdeen CD doll.jpg|Lalka |Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Cheerleader' * Wydanie: styczeń 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: FCJ90 Włosy Clawdeen są proste i sięgają bioder. Widnieją w nich fioletowe pasemka. Lalka ubrana jest w seledynową koszulkę na ramiączkach z czarnym herbem szkoły i cętkami oraz fioletową spódnicę. Buty są złote, na koturnie, ozdobione zamkami i cętkami. |-|Swimsuit = Clawdeen Swimsuit budget doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Swimsuit' * Wydanie: wiosna 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Włosy Clawdeen są proste i sięgają pośladków. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowy, jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy w kolorowe wzory łańcucha, łap, zamków błyskawicznych, plam i ściekającej farby. |-|Monster Family = Clawdeen MFP.png|Lalki |Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Monster Family' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: FCV81 Włosy Clawdeen są falowane i sięgają talii. Widnieją w nich fioletowe pasemka, a grzywka jest zapięta żółtymi spinkami w kształcie kości. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowo-czarną bluzkę z zygzakami i bez rękawków, w złote wzory śladów po pazurach i łap oraz żółte spodenki do łydek w lawendową zebrę i z fioletowymi wykończeniami. Buty to fioletowe kapcie na płaskim koturnie. W zestawie znajduje się różowy kocyk, pomarańczowa maska na oczy Barkera, czerwona szczoteczka do zębów i żółta butelka. Lalka sprzedawana w trzypaku z Barkerem (14 cm) i Weredith (figurka). Zestawy |-|Ghoul-la-la Locker = Clawdeen GL doll.png|Lalka z zestawem Clawdeen GL art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul-la-la Locker' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DNX04 * Numer modelu: DNX04 Włosy Clawdeen są polokowane i sięgają łopatek. Co więcej widnieją w nich fioletowe pasemka. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na zielonych ramiączkach, ozdobioną fioletowymi i zielonymi wzorami wilczych łap i plamek. Wokół talii ma zapięty złoty pasek z ćwiekami i klamrą w kształcie półksiężyca. W ręce trzyma zieloną torebeczkę. Buty lalki to fioletowe botki na obcasie. W skład zestawu wchodzi podłużna różowa szafka szkolna ze złotą kłódką, ozdobiona plakatem z fazami księżyca i zielonym "żyrandolem". Wewnątrz znajduje się zielona teczka, fioletowy pojemnik oraz para złotych butów z ćwiekami i na koturnie. en:Clawdeen Wolf/merchandise Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Lalki 2017 Kategoria:Lalki 2018 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Campus Stroll Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Scarily Ever After Kategoria:Killer Style Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Ghoul's Alive! Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Power Ghouls Kategoria:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Kategoria:Music Festival Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:Black Carpet Kategoria:New Scaremester Kategoria:Ghoul Sports Kategoria:Freaky Fusion Kategoria:Save Frankie Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Pack of Trouble Kategoria:Freaky Field Trip Kategoria:Haunted Kategoria:Original Ghouls Kategoria:Boo York, Boo York Kategoria:Scare & Make-up Kategoria:Fangin' At The Maul Kategoria:Freak du Chic Kategoria:Boo York, Boo York: Out-of-Tombers Kategoria:Frightfully Tall Ghouls Kategoria:Great Scarrier Reef Kategoria:Fierce Rockers Kategoria:Welcome To Monster High Kategoria:Shriek Wrecked Kategoria:First Day of School Kategoria:Electrified Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Ghoul to Wolf Kategoria:One Team, One Scream! Kategoria:Ghostly Tea Party